El Fénix
by Klayrine
Summary: Sophie ha cambiado, no es la misma, ahora parece como si ella estuviera triste y débil solo Howl y sus amigos podrán salvarla ¿o tal vez no?. Debo admitir que me inspire en X-men.


1

En el que llega un desconocido no tan desconocido

Sophie había despertado muy temprano, sentía un enorme pensar en su pecho y calor terrible en su corazón, por alguna razón tenía calor, a pesar de que estaba demasiado frio el ambiente, la joven se levantó sin más, no podía soportar el calor, se dio un baño con agua helada y así fue como pudo calmar la temperatura, se puso un vestido gris, a pesar de Howl no aprobaba esa vestimenta a ella no le importaba, hizo el desayuno para todos en casa, ella se sentía algo desanimada por ese enorme presentimiento.

-¿Te pasa algo Sophie?- pregunta Calcifer  
-¿Qué? No, no, solo- se sienta y suspira- tengo un terrible presentimiento, ¿Qué crees que pueda hacer?-  
-De seguro lloverá-  
-puede ser, además sentía un enorme fuego en mi pecho, era un calor tan intenso que incluso creo que me iba a quemar-  
-No creo Sophie, tal vez solo estas enferma-  
-puede ser, puede ser- suspira con gran pensar, Michael y Howl bajan a desayunar.

Dicen tonterías, en especial Howl, pero Sophie solo mira el arreglo de flores que está arreglando unas rosas rojas, cuando toma una ve como se quema a su contacto se sobresalta.

-¿Sophie? ¿Pasa algo?- pregunta Michael  
-¿Qué pasa señorita limpioycriticotodo?-  
-debo salir a caminar- se coloca un chal y un sombrero  
-¿Sophie?- la llama Howl y le toca incluso el hombro pero él se aleja al sentir como se quemaba su mano- ¿te sientes bien?-  
-Si… debo irme-

Sophie caminaba tranquilamente, era como si fuera un ser sin alma, si mirada perdida, solo aquel mal presentimiento, cuando comenzó a caminar vio a un hombre que Sophie conocía muy bien, ella se sobresaltó al verlo, habían pasado tantos años desde que había visto a ese hombre, ojos azules oscuros, tan fríos, cabello negro, tez pálida, porte imperial.

-¡Disculpe!- grito Sophie ante semejante hombre, ella sabía que no era casualidad, ella lo sentía en su corazón.

Desapareció, Sophie no vio a donde iba, ni mucho menos.

-¿buscabas a alguien Sophie?- esa voz, una voz que había escuchado cuando era niña.

-¿usted?-

El hombre se inclinó ante ella, después tomo su mano y le dio un ligero beso.

-Has cambiado Sophie más te reconocería en cualquier parte del mundo-  
-usted no ha cambiado en nada-  
-No Sophie yo no he cambiado, pero quita esa cara de espanto Sophie, ¿Qué acaso ya no soy tu mejor amigo?-  
-¡No!- quita su mano- ni siquiera recuerdo bien quien eres pero escúcheme no quiero problemas-  
-Sophie, Sophie, ¿Por qué problemas?-  
-No lo sé, pero no confió en usted-  
-Deberías, pronto seré el único que podrá ayudarte, el proceso ha comenzado, pronto ÉL será liberado y tú lo llevarás a la victoria y conquistara los mundo-  
-¿de qué hablas?-  
-mi adorada Sophie, no me haga sentir desilusión ante tu inteligencia, debes recordar y recuerda pronto, el tiempo se acaba- sonríe con malicia- por juzgar solo te quedan unos días-

El hombre se alejó de Sophie, ella tenía miedo, demasiado, volvió a casa y se encerró en su habitación, Howl no estaba, Michael tampoco.

-¡Sophie!- Calcifer quiso hablar con ella pero no hubo respuesta pero ella solo pensaba una cosa "¿Qué tenía?", tratando de recordar pero solo una persona podía ayudar y era su padre, pero él no estaba, ahora todo dependía de su memoria, Sophie no salió de su habitación toda la tarde, Howl quiso hacerla salir pero ni su chiste más malo, ni el ensuciar la mesa sirvió, Sophie sabía que ella ahora era un peligro.

Esa noche Sophie sintió ese calor de nuevo, quiso llorar pero se contuvo, tomo unas cosas y salió de su habitación, ella en su mente solo pudo decir "Adiós"

-¡Sophie! ¿A dónde vas?-  
-debo irme Calcifer, algo muy malo pasa en mí, no quiero lastimarlos-  
-¡Pero Sophie! Nosotros podremos ayudarte, soy un gran demonio-  
-Calcifer- se acercó a él- gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí-  
-Pero… tu eres la que me ha dado más-  
-Calcifer, debo irme-

Sophie iba abrir la puerta pero en eso ella sintió como unas llamas salían de sus manos.

-¡Ahhh!- grito de dolor  
-¡Sophie!-  
-¡AAhhhhhh!- gritaba como desesperada, las llamas quemaron su vestido, era como si tratan de consumirla

-¡Howl!-

El al escuchar ese grito bajo inmediatamente al igual que Michael.

-¡Sophie!- Howl quiso acercarse pero las llamas no se lo permitieron, Sophie abrió sus ojos y dejo caer una lagrima  
-Howl… sálvame-

Las llamas se extinguieron, Sophie cayó al suelo, Howl no vio ninguna quemadura en su piel, ningún rasguño, pero Sophie estaba agotada, su piel blanca lo era aún más. La llevaron a su habitación, se veía tan cansada, Howl a pesar de todo no pudo evitar pensar que Sophie se veía demasiado hermosa, parecía una muñequita de porcelana.

-¿Qué fue eso?-  
-no lo sé- Howl paso su mano sobre Sophie pero no detecto nada- no es un embrujo, de hecho es como si no hubiera pasado nada- era una de las cosas que le frustraba a Howl todo lo que le pasaba a Sophie era difícil o imposible de romper.

Bajaron con Calcifer, él se veía preocupado por Sophie.

-¿Qué paso?-  
-Sophie quería escapar-  
-¡Escapar!- grito Michael- Sophie no es de las que huyen-  
-pero si de las que protegen- agrego Howl- ¿Qué crees que haya sido?- le pregunto a Calcifer  
-Me temo que solo había visto algo así hace mucho tiempo… pero prefiero equivocarme-  
-¿de qué hablas Calcifer?- Howl estaba perdiendo la paciencia y eso que tenía mucha en cuestiones de magia  
-Nada, primero deberían revisar a Sophie, necesito salir- dijo volviéndose una chispa.

Howl y Michael durmieron esa noche, sabían que debían recuperar fuerzas, después de todo, nada, absolutamente nada era fácil, no y menos cuando Sophie estaba en la oración.


End file.
